parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 18 - Burning at Steak/Poor Ariel/‘Sanctuary!’
(Dissolve to morning, where a huge crowd has gathered to watch the burning of Aladdin, who is on a pyre. Maleficent stands next to him. Heroes watch from cages. As Queen Clarion comes out to see what is happening, the Zamarons block her off.) * Maleficent: The prisoner Aladdin has been found guilty of the crime of wizardry. The sentence: death! * (Cheers go up from the crowd.) * Maleficent: (Leans close to Aladdin) The time has come, street rat. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire. * (Aladdin spits in Maleficent's face.) * Aladdin: The street rat Aladdin has refused to recant. This evil wizard has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger... * (Maleficent's voice trails off as we fly up to the chained Ariel.) * Terk: Come on, Ariel! Snap out of it! * Grace: Your friends are down there! * Ariel: It's all my fault. * Bagheera: You gotta break these chains! * Ariel: I can't. I tried. What difference would it make? * Grace: But you can't let Maleficent win! * Ariel: She already has. * Terk: So, you're giving up? That's it? * Bagheera: These chains aren't what's holding you back, Ariel. * Ariel: Leave me alone. * (The animals finally give up, and move away.) * Terk: Okay. Okay, Ariel, we'll leave you alone. * Grace: After all, we're only made of stone. * (Grace and Terk turn to stone.) * Bagheera: We just thought maybe you were made of something stronger... * (Bagheera also turns to stone. Ariel sees Aladdin below, about to be burned by Maleficent at the stake. She begins to pull at the chains.) * Maleficent: ...for justice, for Paris, and for his own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this unholy demon back where he belongs! * (Maleficent touches the torch to the pyre, starting the fire.) * Ariel: No!!!!!! * (Ariel begins to pull harder and harder. The bells begin to quietly ring as he shakes the very building, ripping out pillars of stone. Finally she is freed. She races off and grabs a rope. Leaping off the edge of the cathedral, she lassos a gargoyle and rappels down the side of the building. Finally, Ariel is close enough. She jumps off, flies out over the crowd and lands on the platform. She quickly breaks Aladdin's ropes. A trio of Zamarons come at her, but Ariel grabs a torch and swings it at them, scaring them off. She grabs the rope and climbs back to the top of the building.) * Maleficent: Ariel! * (Ariel reaches the top of the building and stands in front of the giant stained glass window. She holds Aladdin's body high above her head.) * Ariel: Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! * (The crowd cheers. Maleficent is furious.) * Maleficent: Captain! * Poison Ivy: Ma'am? * Maleficent: Seize the cathedral! * (Back to the top, Ariel has brought the still unconscious Aladdin into the bedroom. She lies him down on the bed.) * Ariel: Don't worry. You'll be safe here. * (Ariel leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing Zamarons on the ground. They scurry like ants.) * Maleficent: Come back, you cowards! (To guards at Jasmine's cage) You women! Pick up that beam! Break down the door! * (The Zamarons oblige Maleficent, leaving only Harley Quinn. Jasmine grabs her around the neck from inside the cage.) * Jasmine: Alone at last! * (Jasmine bonks Harley on the head, and as Harley falls to the ground, she grabs the keys to the lock. The other Zamarons, meanwhile, have begun battering the door. Jasmine unlocks herself, then leaps on top of the cage.) * Jasmine: Citizens of Paris! Maleficent has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now she has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!? * Crowd: No!!! * (As the crowd begins to break loose the heroes, the Zamarons continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door.) * Terk: I think the cavalry's here! Hey isn't that... eh, Jabble? * Bagheera: Doosmine! * Ariel: Jasmine! * (The crowds continue to fight. Ariel continues to drop things on the advancing troops. Grace drops a brick, landing square on a Zamaron's head.) * Grace: Sorry! Sorry! * (Terk throws a rock in her mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. She begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. Meanwhile, Maleficent is supervising the Zamarons at the door.) * Maleficent: Harder! * (As the fighting continues, a Zamaron breaks the lock off the stockade. Bridget is once again free.) * Bridget: I'm free! I'm free! * (Bridget steps into a hole labeled "Mon Sewer".) * Bridget: Dang it! * (A grappling hook reaches Ariel. She grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three Zamarons smash into the building. Meanwhile, Grace and Terk are building a catapult. They finally are finished and ready to fire.) * Grace: Ready...aim...fire! * (The animals push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Zamarons scatter as it hits.) * Grace: Are you sure that's how it works? * (The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some Zamarons.) * Terk: Works for me! * (More fighting. Once again, Poison Ivy is defeated by Jasmine and Fluttershy, and she ends up behind Jasmine's horse.) * Jasmine: Rain! Sit! * (And the horse obeys. Cut to Bagheera, sending the birds to attack, ala "The Wizard of Oz.") * Bagheera: Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly! * (The Zamarons continue to work on the door.) * Maleficent: Put your backs into it! * (Meanwhile, Grace is using Terk as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Ariel attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering Zamarons below. The Zamarons battering the door run, but Maleficent manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As she does, Queen Clarion runs up to her.) * Queen Clarion: Maleficent, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God! * (Maleficent shoves Queen Clarion to the ground.) * Maleficent: Silence, you old hag! The Mermaid and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere. * (Maleficent closes the door and locks it from the inside. Upstairs, Ariel bursts into the bedroom jubilantly.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes